


My Crying Angel

by PuppyLovesBunny



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Romance, first fic, i dont know what im doing, love letter thing, this was from my fanfiction account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLovesBunny/pseuds/PuppyLovesBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first one. A song/poem from Sephiroth to Genesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crying Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction account in 2009 but I moved it here so yeah...enjoy?
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THEM NOPE NOT MINE.

Crying angel so sad

Crying angel i'm not mad

Crying angel locked up tight 

Crying angel will you fight?

Crying angel made of stone

Crying angel all alone

Crying angel will you see?

That you are....

That you are the only thing I need.

 

 

 

 

 

/////I made this love letter thing for Sephiroth to give to Genesis. I do not own them sadly just the letter\\\\\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5467411/1/My-Crying-Angel 
> 
> Here's the link if anyone is interested, probably not though.


End file.
